


Homemade

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katara and Zuko decorate their tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ornaments 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Katara cradles each ornament before she hands it over to him. Zuko waits, watching as she runs her pinky over dust. 

"Be careful with this one." A handmade boomerang dangles between her fingers. "Sokka made it during kindergarten." 

"Did you ever make any?" Zuko asks, tilting a branch upward for the boomerang. 

"I was intent on making an ornament with the design of my mothers necklace, but none turned out how I wanted. Gran-Gran has a box of all my failures now." 

Katara laughs as she returns to the box. "What about you? Do you have homemade ornaments?" 

"None that are going on this tree."


End file.
